


Fire Flower

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Big Time Exchange, Fireworks, Japan, M/M, Sapporo Hokkaido, Winter Concert, purikura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s theirs to remember, it’s their magical moment of just them and the snow and the fire flowers in the sky." Written for  <a href="http://logan-james.livejournal.com/">Logan-James LiveJournal Community</a>'s Big Time Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaded_jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/gifts).



> Wow, I didn't expect to finish this (nearly) on time. 
> 
> My gift is for Default Dollie (or Jaded_Jane on AO3) . Prompt is fireworks.
> 
> I was bouncing around with the prompts given for the past 2 months and finally settled on this a little over a week ago. I hope it's fluffy enough, this is not my area of expertise, so I'm kinda worried about its quality. This fic is a little of me fangirling about my trip to Japan, but mostly because this is what I came up with (write what you know after all)
> 
> Purikura pics can be viewed here if they don't show up in the story: http://dullahan-shadow.livejournal.com/tag/big%20time%20exchange
> 
> Beta'd by Newbie0.0Q.
> 
> Enjoy!

Big Time Exchange Fic

Prompt for Default Dollie- Fireworks

Title: Fire Flower

The boys stare out the window of the plane, piling over each other to get a better view of the city below. Large puffy clouds hung low in the sky covering most of the city lights, a faint mist peppering the oval windows. A voice rings out through the vessel informing the passengers of their arrival to Tokyo, Japan in exactly fifteen minutes, and to please pull up all seats, trays and turn off all electronics, in several dialects of English, Japanese and Chinese. The boys grumpily return back to their seats, pulling their seatbelts in place. They talk excitedly amongst each other, laying out their plans for the buzzing city of Tokyo. Behind them, Kelly prompts Gustavo to tell the boys where they are really going.

“I’ll tell the dogs when they need to know.” He replies in a short whisper. Kelly rolls her eyes, returning to her magazine.

The plane lands and the boys excitedly file out of the plane walking down into a long hallway. Gustavo breaks the news to them. “Wait, we aren’t performing in Tokyo?” James asks sadly.

“No, some Korean pop band took our spot. Similar name or something; mixed up our itinerary.” Gustavo explains disgruntled. “You’re also meeting Fujisaki to show him you actually learned something in the years as a band.”

“So where are we performing then?” They exclaim.

Rather than telling the boys Kelly escorts the confused boys through the airport to Gate Number “Ni Jyu Roku” or 26. Logan spies the destination.

“We’re going to Sapporo, Hokkaido?!” He asks excitedly, Kelly gives a raised eyebrow, nods and tells them they would leave board in 45 minutes and the flight was an hour long. James watches with a bemused smile as the dark haired boy pulls out a book from his backpack and begins flipping through pages. He finally finds what he’s looking for and plops down in a leather seat, reading off all the information he is given to the three other boys –whether they are interested or not-. James and Kendall stay alert during Logan’s lecture on the deep rooted history of Sapporo, the Ainu People, the performing arts, and many other things, while Carlos is distracted by the tiny food shop close to the gate. He wanders off, staring at the assortment of Bento Boxes and strange concoctions of fruity drinks and yummy teas. Carlos had been surrounded by a lot of food before, but all of these choices…!

He decides to turn to James, being the sushi loving boy that he is, for help. He grabs the bewildered pretty boy from his seat, much to James’ protest; for once he is genuinely interested in what Logan had to say. No, he is always interested in what Logan has to say just some things interest him a little bit more; like his hair, clothes and voice.

“What Carlos?”

“I don’t know what to get! Help!” Carlos pleads, James lets out a sigh, eyeing the food in front of him. He squints lifting up the bento boxes to see their content, before setting them back down, Carlos watches anxiously as James comes up with his verdict.

“Here,” he hands the plastic container to the Latino, “tempura with cold soba. It’s simple and delicious. And try the…” his eyes flicker over the drinks, “CC Lemon.” Carlos looks in gratitude at his food savvy best friend.

“Thanks James!”

“Do you even have money for that?” James reminds him.

Carlos searches his pocket frantically, “Umm…” Kelly comes to his rescue, paying for the meal, along with any other food the boys might want. Carlos and James walk back to Kendall and Logan, Carlos happily munching on his bento sitting against Kendall’s knees. James slides in next Logan, grasping Logan’s hand in his. Logan blushes but never stops his edict; he intertwines their fingers together, and speaks to James only. Kendall is content with trying to steal Carlos’ last tempura. Carlos lets out an angry yell as the tempura is plucked from his fingers. He turns around and grabs at it while Kendall raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Give it back!” He exclaims, earning many confused stares from the other people at the gate.

“Still regret not having Mrs. Knight come along?” Kelly asks Gustavo.

“No…” He says without looking her in the eye, “I can handle my dogs.”

 Kelly sends him a ‘ _Really?_ ’ look, but does not comment. Carlos and Kendall fight over the last tempura, Carlos refusing to share it, even with Kendall.

By the time they board the plane, they manage to scare several of the boarding passengers as well as not take into account of the customs of Japanese society. Logan fervently tries to tell the other boys (and Gustavo) what they’ve done wrong, but they don’t take much heed to his words.

“Carlos you can’t eat standing up.” He says.

“Who says,” Carlos responds with a mouth full of food.

Logan is about to leap into a massive discussion on Japanese etiquette, when he is interrupted by the boarding process beginning. He lets out a frustrated sigh, hefting his bag on his shoulder. James gives Logan’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Carlos swallows the last of his meal.

By the time they get to their seats, a wave of exhaustion hits the boys. The excitement of going to Tokyo is crushed and the hours in the plane and time difference from their previous concert hits them like stone. They sleep soundly for the entirety of the plane ride much to the relief of Kelly and Gustavo.

-火の花-

Kelly explains to the four weary eyed boys as they leave the airport (reminding them to change their money into Yens) and board a sleek silver train that because of the time difference while they were planning the tour, the boys would not be preforming until the next day. Logan checks his phone for the current time to see they had nearly an entire day on freedom. Hearing this suddenly reanimates the boys as they exit the train.

They find themselves in the midst of rush hour at the station, (Kendall reflects that if getting knocked over in London twice last year was bad, being swarmed by many work bound people was much worse). He lost sight of the other three boys three times in less than three minutes. Sometimes he thinks he might go prematurely grey. Sapporo station is massive, filled with people, shops, and the shuffling of shoes on linoleum floors.

They finally find each other through the mass of people, Carlos being last. They find him staring longingly at a shop named Mister Donut. “No Carlos.”

“But... but…”

“Dogs!” Gustavo yells finally catching sight of them he did not express his immediate worry when his dogs went missing, because he is the a _maz_ ing Gustavo Rocque. Worry is not on his agenda.

Carlos ignores the fuming Gustavo, “But they look so good!” He pleads.

“Carlos,” Logan begins, “you ate two hours ago, not even.”

“But that was two hours ago!”

“Dogs!” He yells again, getting not only the boys’ attention but many of the passersby heading to their destinations. Two people, a male and female, talk to Kelly, who mostly scratches things down in her notebook trying to get a grasp at what they were saying in what English they knew. “These will be your guides while in Sapporo,” he points at the two young people. “They will also keep you out of trouble.”

“They are Mr. Fujisaki’s interns, and are very happy to show you around their city.” Kelly adds as they approach. The girl is around 20 years old, but looks no older than the boys, smiles brightly at the four boys; a smile that could rival Carlos’ beaming grin. The girl bounces up to the boys, and introduces herself, “Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Ayaka desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” She bows slightly, her long straight hair falling in front of her face. The taller male dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, smiles slightly, and introduces himself as Souichi. The boys are unsure what to do in response, Carlos waves excitedly, Logan stumbles regurgitating the Japanese introduction and ends up bowing to hide his embarrassed red face.

“Logan, what are you doing?” James asks trying to pull Logan up from his bent position. Logan grabs hold of James’ arm pulling him to a bowing position, James is about to protest when Logan interlaces their hands together. James tries to hide his elated grin; Logan is usually so conservative and reserved about their budding relationship.

Kendall pulls his hand back from in front of him, deciding that the typical handshake wasn’t appropriate; he rubs the back of his neck slightly red in the face.

“Uh, hi,” Kendall attempts, “We’re Big Time Rush.”

-火の花-

The interns take to the boys quite quickly, adapting to the boys’ excitable energy and unfound curiosity. The language barrier was not as the boys’ had thought; both Ayaka and Souichi were in high levels of English studying it at their universities. And both parties were able to get their point across relatively well. Gustavo and Kelly had left the boys to wander about the city with the interns. Gustavo left with the following words, “DOGS, don’t mess this up, I’m going to be busy making sure you ROCK this performance for Fujisaki. Don’t call me unless you… mess things up!” Kelly sends them a reassuring smile telling them to be back at the hotel by 8 at the latest. And that they should enjoy their day.

The interns show them the labyrinth inside the station from top to bottom. They flit from one store to the next, asking questions and eyeing prices. Kendall has to drag Carlos away from a giant toy shop and a disgruntled James leaves 10 clothing stores after finding that nothing fits him. “It’s not fair!” He exclaims to Logan who gently pats his hand in response.

Souichi shows them Fujisaki merchandise, saying that it was discounted for them. James huffs eying the hair dryer, “They still ignore ionized technology! There’s no way I’m buying that.”

They reach the lower floors and the boys’ eyes light up. Before them is a giant arcade, sounds and lights hit them instantly. They grin brightly at each other before running off in different directions. After 20 minutes of running around playing with the Taiko drums, trying desperately to translate video games, failing miserably at the claw games, and taking pictures of everything. The boys reconvene, the interns smile happily and Ayaka drags the four boys to the back of the arcade. She smiles ushering them inside.

“Picture!” She exclaims, handing them 500 Yen. Kendall slides in the money. The boys leap back in shock as a high pitch voice yells excitedly at the boys in rapid Japanese. Images flash before them seconds counting down too fast for them to process. Their faces appear on the screen they get in formation. James slides his arm around Logan’s shoulder and Logan responds by doing the same. Carlos flashes a signature smile. And Kendall smiles and shoots the camera a hand move. The camera goes off and the boys relax. Ayaka peeks through the curtain, “Decorate it!” She pushes them out of the booth and in front of a glowing screen of their picture.

“James, stop with all the sparkles.”

“Sparkles are cool!”

“Who erased part of my initials?”

“Oops, sorry Logan.”

“Guys we have 10 seconds left! Give me the pen.”

10\. 9. “Oh no! Fix the background. Fix it!”

8\. 7. “I’m going as fast as I can!”

6\. 5. 4. “Please can I put the bear in the picture?!”

3\. 2. “No!”

1\. ‘Bzzz’ The picture spits out of the mouth of the booth. The boys grin broadly at their achievement of purikura (the name of the booth they were plunged into).

 

They couldn’t wait for what lay outside the station.

-火の花-

After the arcade they stop at a tasty Ramen House, the red lamped room and sizzling of food from the many ramen booths beckons the boys inside.

Their bellies filled, the interns lead them outside. Brisk air greets their faces, a light powder of snow dusts the sidewalk. The interns pull on their coats, merely a slim layer of fabric and show the boys the way to their hotel. They drop their shopping bags off, their other luggage already inside their rooms. They don some weather clothes and quickly rush outside.

The interns lead them to a tranquil park named Ōdōri Kōen, which Logan explains means Odori Park. The icy grass crunches under their feet as they walk past a heart shaped rose sculpture sprinkled with whiteness of snow. The once monumental fountain lies still and peaceful. Wintry water laps against the edge waiting for the warm summers where children would play around its borders laughing happily. The interns point out the concert hall where Big Time Rush would be preforming at, and, if they prick their ears, they can almost hear Gustavo yelling at people’s incompetence.

The boys wander around Sapporo, amazed by the sights, sounds, tastes, and people. They laugh giddily as they run from their first encounter of BTR fans. The light in the sky dies quickly, much to the boys’ disappointment. The interns smile at each other and reveal fireworks from sparklers to near rocket-like explosions. After eating at a sushi conveyer belt, much to James’ delight, and teaching Carlos the proper etiquette of sushi eating, “No Carlos, not the gold plate!” The gold plate being the most expensive. The group travels via subway to a secluded area under a bridge. The stairs leading down are icy cold but the boys’ are Minnesotans and hockey players at heart, a little ice was no big deal. They arrive to the bottom and watch the sun set, the cloudy sky fading to a deep grey blue.

The stars aren’t visible but the boys light the night with sparklers, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!”

“ _Expelliarmus!”_

 _“_ P-pet,” Carlos thinks a second, “ _Petrificus Totalus_!”

They watch dutifully, as the fairy lights dance before their eyes, crackling sounds emitting from them as quiet as mice.

Their eyes watch in wonder as the mini fireworks launch into the air. Greens, blues, whites, golds, and reds. Sparking and dancing. They’re down to their last sparklers, ready to start an all-out Harry Potter war, when soft flakes of snow begin to drift down in spirals. They raise their sparkling wands and watch the snow melt around it. They laugh, spinning in circles like they were kids again. James grabs hold of Logan’s hands and they dance to their own tune of crackling fireworks and falling snow. Their cheeks are red and blotchy from the cold but they wear unbreakable grins. Under the bridge where even the lights of the city are blind to, they share a long awaited kiss. And it’s theirs to remember, it’s their magical moment of just them and the snow and the fire flowers in the sky.

-火の花-

“Come on guys! Hurry, it closes soon.” Carlos yells dragging Kendall into the elevator, tapping his feet impatiently as Logan and James finally enter with hands intertwined. They emerge back in the arcade, a smaller number than before drift about the floor. Carlos drags Kendall once more into purikura booth.

James and Logan duck into their own separate booth. 

-火の花-

"Why'd you add so much food?" Kendall asks, eyeing their final product.

“…I’m hungry.” Carlos blushes.

“I shouldn’t be surprised.” Kendall laughs lightly, pulling Carlos into a tight hug. “Hey, how about we stop by that donut shop you wanted to go to.”

"Really!? You're amazing but Kenny why'd you put a key in the picture?”

“Cause Car, you’ve got to key to my heart.” And bring the young Latino into a kiss.

 

 -火の花-

James and Logan stare at their picture. It’s simple, no embellishments besides James’ sparkles and a pair of hearts. And the simple phrase bordering their happy smiles: Today was a Fairytale.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Purikura would actually, if they were in one, make their eyes enormous and their skin tone lighter. Self made purikura with an app just isn't the same. XD 
> 
> Hoped you liked it! 
> 
> ~Shadow


End file.
